helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inoue Nozomi
|bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 158 cm |group = PLATINUM♦COIN |occupation = Singer, Model, Dancer, Idol |Genre = J-pop |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-Present) |active = 2014-Present ( years) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2014-Present) |acts = Hello Pro Idol, PLATINUM♦COIN }} Inoue Nozomi (井上希美) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project Girls Division as a member of PLATINUM♦COIN and Girls Division Kenshuusei. History Early Life Inoue Nozomi was born on February 8, 1999, in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Her younger sister is AKB48 member Inoue Hisame. 2014 On April 3, Inoue was added to the second generation of the Girls Division Kenshuusei program alongside eight other girls. 2015 On July 23, Inoue sustained a fracture in her right ankle. She went on temporary hiatus until mid-September. 2016 On January 2, Inoue was announced as a member of PLATINUM♦COIN alongside Ouchi Hoshiko, Fukuda Konoe, Yamakawa Tamaki, Saito Ryouko, and Takahashi Cara. Personal Life Family= Inoune has a younger sister, Inoue Hisame, who is a member of AKB48's Team 4. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Girls Division Kenshuusei, she was a third year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is attending her third year of high school. |-|Sports= Inoue participated in a cheer-leading unit from 2010 to 2014. She won two city titles in cheer-leading. |-|Friendships= *'Saito Manami:' She is good friends with former Hello Pro Idol member, Saito Manami. *'Takahashi Cara:' She is also good friends with fellow PLATINUM♦COIN member, Takahashi Cara. |-|Nicknames= *'Nozomi' (のぞみ): Official nickname, given to her since joining Girls Division Kenshuusei. *'Nacchan' (ナちゃん): Semi-Official nickname, used by fans and members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Inoue Nozomi (井上希美) *'Nicknames:' Nozomi (のぞみ), Nacchan (ナちゃん) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 158 cm *'Blood-Type:' O *'Hello! Project Girls Division Status:' **2014-04-03: Girls Division Kenshuusei **2016-01-02: PLATINUM♦COIN member *'PLATINUM♦COIN Member Color:' *'Hello! Project Girls Division groups:' **Girls Division Kenshuusei (2014-Present) **PLATINUM♦COIN (2016-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing piano, singing, knitting *'Special Skill:' Piano *'Charm Point:' Smile *'Favorite Subject:' Literature *'Least Favorite Subject:' Physical Education *'Favorite Food:' Fried Eel *'Least Favorite Food:' Watermelon *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Favorite Song:' "One•Two•Three" by Morning Musume *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Tokunaga Chinami Singles Participated In PLATINUM♦COIN *BREAKOUT, BREAKDOWN (Debut/Indies) *Make It PLATINUM!!! (Indies) Girls Division Kenshuusei *Matenrou CALL (Debut/Indies) *Aozora / IDOL IDOL (Final/Indies) Works Dramas *2016 Ai de Massakasama ni YOU Trivia *She wanted to be an idol since a young age. *She states the most frustrating time in her life was when her younger sister got to join AKB48. *Inoue admits that the relationship she shares with her sister is strained, since they both joined two different agencies. They're close, but not as close as they used to be. *She's known to cry a lot when she get frustrated. *While Nozomi is her official nickname, she states that Nacchan is the nickname she prefers to go by. *Inoue auditioned for AKB48, but dropped out halfway through the audition due to illness. *Inoue states that her favorite experience as a trainee was when she performed on the same stage as other Girls Division members. *She's the "mature" member of PLATINUM♦COIN. Honorary Titles Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Idol Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Category:PLATINUM♦COIN Member Category:Births in 1999 Category:February Births Category:Purple Member Color Category:O Bloodtype Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2nd Generation Girls Division Kenshuusei